The Joys of Reading Minds
by JSeru
Summary: When a psychologist (with mind reading magic, nonetheless!) from the Magic Council comes to visit Fairy Tail, he wants to check up on more than their mental health. His secret mission? Discover all possible pairings within the guild! And for a prize of 10,000,000 Jewels, it's worth it! Many pairings included, and tons of hilarity! Newest Chapter: Carla!
1. Prologue

**I plan on redoing my other Fairy Tail story, but in the meantime, I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Follow the adventure of Rues Daulen, a master Telepath, as he completes a job given to him by a mysterious figure: Discover any possible loved ones of the members of Fairy Tail. **

**For clarification, the story will be told from his point of view.**

**Speech will be "in quotes, like this," like a normal story.**

**Rues' thoughts will be _like this, italicized. _**

**And, when he uses his ability to read someone's mind, it will appear in bold, like this text.**

**Without further ado, here we go. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

_This job was going to be easy, _I smugly think to myself as the old, short leader of Fairy Tail stares at me.

This was the second time the council sent me to Fairy Tail, but the first time they did so, around 20 members were missing. My job was simple back then, as there were so few members. This time, though, things were going to be a little more...interesting.

Just what do I do? Allow me to introduce myself to you, dear reader. I am Rues Daulen, Captain of Interrogation and Criminal Profiling. Most believe my ability lies in my obscene levels of perception. While the praise makes me happy, I'm afraid it's nothing of the sort. You see, my magic allows me to read anyone's mind with the greatest of ease. In fact, too much. Had some trouble when I was first developing this skill, and started reading everyone's mind without wanting to. I was quite overwhelmed when I walked into a crowded area, naturally.

After some time, though, I learned to turn my magic on and off. I then found ways I could use my ability to earn money, and before long, I found myself in the Magic Council. I told my superiors of my magic right away, just to be safe, but all my subordinates think I'm just that amazing!

Returning to why I'm here, though, my mission is to perform a mental analysis on each of the members of Fairy Tail that have returned, and a couple of the ones that stayed behind. Sounds simple, right?

Well, nothing is ever easy in my life, you see. When I first arrived in Magnolia, I was approached by a large man in a baggy cloak. As I passed by him, he bumped into my arm, and, a few seconds later, I discovered that the man left a note in my hand.

**Rues  
**

**If you want 10,000,000 Jewels, then, as you perform your examinations, discern any possible romantic options for every possible member.**

**-Jarm  
**

_That may be the most random request ever, and I don't even know who this Jarm fellow is...but I have been lacking in Jewels, lately..._

And so, after pretty much no morale debate, I find myself with two jobs, my main job, and this secret little one.

Returning from my thoughts, I hand Mr. Dreyar my list of victims-I mean **patients**, after he asks for it.

"And so," he at last continues his speech to his guild, "when I call your name, you and Mr. Daulen here-"

"Please," I interrupt him, and turn towards the mages who have gathered, "Call me Rues."

The old man clears his throat before continuing. "You and Rues will go into the small office over there, and you will answer his questions to the best of your ability. Worry not, they are simple routine psychology questions."

"What's that mean?" I heard a male's voice ask.

"It means questions about your brain. Not that you'd have much to answer, Natsu." That voice was definitely female.

"Lucy!" the male, Natsu's voice, sounds almost hurt. I hold in a chuckle.

This was going to be fun.

"First," I shout looking down at my list. Being an official document, the last names are listed first. "Alberona, Cana!"


	2. Alberona, Cana

**Wasn't expecting that much of a response to such a short first chapter, but thanks guys!**

**Now, this should be nothing new to you, but, being this is fanfiction, I feel like I should say it regardless: If you do not like the pairings contained in this fiction, I apologize, but don't send me hateful messages please. That's all I ask :)  
**

**Now, without further ado, here's Cana's story.**

* * *

I can't help but stare dumbly at the brunette sitting before on the other side of the table. She had asked me if I minded if she brought in a drink in with her, which, of course, I didn't.

...I didn't expect this woman to bring in an entire freaking barrel.

"Miss Alberona...I thought I said _a_ drink?"

She smiles before simply replying, "This _is _one."

_Just how much does this woman drink_, I can't help but wonder. I shake my head to clear my head. _Concentrate Rues, there's 10 million Jewels on the line here, and your job!_

"So, Miss Alberona-"

"Cana."

"Alright, Cana, tell me, do you often drink this much?"

She laughs. "Yeah, normally."

With a thought, a mental "switch", I turn on my magic, and allow her thoughts to reach my ears.

**I even surprise myself with how much I drink, honestly.**

_Alright, that was an easy question, with a simple answer. Now, let's make it a little more interesting._

"Next question, Cana, why do you drink so much?"

She raises an eyebrow at my question, before shrugging. "Troubled past, I suppose."

**That happens when you're a coward and your dad is oblivious.**

_...oh? What's this now? Looks like it's time to bring up my "Ultimate Skill."_

I lean my elbow on the table, and furrow my brow as I stare at her, as if trying to read something on her face. Or, at least, that's what I'm hoping she thinks I'm doing.

"Forgive my rudeness, Cana, but I'm an expert in reading faces and people's reaction. I'm guessing you've had some... familial trouble."

Her eyebrows shoot straight up. _I never get tired of that reaction._

"Is...is it that obvious?" she asks, shocked.

I laugh. "Not to most people, but I assure you, I'm not most people. Now, what can you tell me about your parents?"

**Not exactly the subject I enjoy the most...**

"Well, there's not much to say. My mom died when I was very little, and my dad..." she trailed off.

**...is Gildarts, the greatest mage in Fairy Tail. He also holds the title of most oblivious, that idiot!**

I take a sip of the tea that I had. _How to word this without sounding TOO suspicious?_

"...your dad is a mage of Fairy Tail, isn't he?"

She didn't say anything for a short moment, but she eventually nodded.

"I take it...you didn't tell him right away, did you?"

Again, she nodded.

**How could I have...he was the great Gildarts Clive, beloved by everyone, and always out traveling...**

"How long did it take you?"

She grabbed her barrel and took a rather large drink of it. I imagine it's more than halfway gone. After she was done, she (rather unlady-like) wiped her face with her arm.

"I told him right after the S-Class exam."

I nod at this, and scribble a few things in my notes about all the things she's said now. I reread them in my head, and the answer to the question that's been bothering me appears in my head. I must confirm this.

"So, you took up drinking because you felt bad that you couldn't tell your father who he was."

She nodded.

**That, and the alcohol in our guild tastes great.**

I chuckle at this, and she looks at me suspiciously.

"What's so funny?"

_Uh oh._

"N-nothing, j-just thinking about, um...a joke I heard on the way here! Definitely nothing about you and Gildarts!"

**How did he...**

The confusion on her face grew even more. "How'd you know my dad is Gildarts?"

_...she never said his name out loud, did she? I'm in trouble if I don't think of my way out of this, and quickly!_

"Oh, that? I, err, heard it from one of your guildmates!"

She continues to stare at me.

_PleaseBelieveMe__PleaseBelieveMe__PleaseBelieveMe__PleaseBelieveMe__PleaseBelieveMe_

She shrugs.

"Leave it to them to blabble. I wouldn't be surprised if you heard it from the guy himself."

I can't help but exhale. Had I been holding my breath?

I'm about to let her go, before I remember my secondary objective: Money-I mean, finding out if any of them have "romantic intentions" or whatnot.

_So, how to go about this casually...?_

"Tell me, Cana...you have a boyfriend here in the guild?"

_I am the master of casual._

**Did this guy just ask me out? **

_...or not._

She starts laughing. "Sorry, Rues, but you're far from my type."

Yes, there it is! The phrase that means sweet, sweet victory for me.

"Haha, it's not a problem, I wasn't asking that." I reach down, and take another sip of my tea.

"But tell me, Cana, just what _is_ your type?"

She shrugs. "I don't really have one."

"Anyone you like in Fairy Tail?"

A slight blush crosses her face. "Yeah..."

**Laxus...**

_Laxus?! The tall, blonde Lightning Mage? Grandson of Makarov?_

"What is it you like about this guy?"

Her blush deeps just slightly.

"Well, we both had some troubles with our dads, y'see, so, whenever one of us felt especially depressed, the other one would comfort us."

**This slowed down to a stop after he began to grow distant, until we never talked anymore. Then he got worse and worse, up until Fantasia. **

I stared at her again, doing my "Fake-Inspection."

"You seem like...you had a rough patch with this man?"

She laughed. "Yeah, he and I...disagreed, and before I knew it, he was gone. But when I saw him next, he was calmer, and more like his younger self again."

**Yeah, and during the Magic Games, I got a bit too drunk from my drinking game with that Bacchus guy, so he and I-**

I cut off my magic there. There are some things a guy doesn't need to know about. But, yes! That was one down (or should I say two?)

I stand up from my seat, and put the papers that I had written everything I learned about her on into a small folder.

"Thank you very much, Cana, that will be all. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, with your father, and with this "mysterious" man.

She quickly stands up, grabbing her barrel of alcohol, and makes for the door. _She's a bit too happy to get away from this awkward conversation, huh? I'm betting I'll be getting a lot of that today._

I open the door for her, and after she's gone, I look down at my list.

"Next up, Bickslow!"

* * *

**Oh boy, Bickslow is up next! If you think my liking of LaxusXCana is weird, wait until you see who I pick for Bickslow...  
**

**But remember: If you don't like the pairing, you can skip the chapter, without missing much of anything :D**

**And just so you know, I like the 5 main somewhat-canon shippings that don't interlink. (NastuLucy, GrayJuvia, ErzaJellal, GajeelLevy, ElfmanEvergreen), and so, you may be able to guess who Bickslow ends up with if you think carefully about it~**

**Until next time, folks!**


	3. Bickslow

**You guys continue to shock me with your reception of this story :D**

**I have at least 15 chapters planned, maybe a few more!**

**What that depends on is this: Should I do chapters for Alzack and Bisca, since they're already together? I'll let you guys decide. **

**For now? It's Bickslow time (I prefer Bixlow, but the official spelling is the former)**

**LET'S GO, BABIES!**

* * *

_What...the hell...is he?_

I am not quite sure what to make of this man, Bickslow.

The man was taller than I am, and quite well built. That was an obvious fact, yes, but not an abnormal one.

No, the abnormal parts would be his strange, puffy clothes, the visor covering his face, the dolls floating above his head, and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

_...is that his Fairy Tail Tattoo on there?_

I shake my head. This guy looks like he's quite the character.

I look down at his file. One of the Raijinshuu, huh?

"So, is this gonna take long?" he asks suddenly.

I shake my head. "No, I just have a few questions. Miss Alberona only took me 3 minutes."

**Yeah, I bet it did. Heh heh heh.**

_I walked right into that one. At least he had the decency not to say it out loud._

He plopped into his chair, and smirked at me.

**This guy looks like a total work-freak.**

I look Bickslow in the eye...or, where his eyes should be. I suddenly have doubts if my normal excuse for knowing what he's thinking will work on him. I hope he's as stupid as he dresses.

"So, Bickslow, as you may have been told, I'm an expert in reading people's expressions. I see that you are...quite the unique individual."

His smirk only grew.

"Oh yeah, I'm unique in every way. From my strange type of magic, to my behavior, nothing about me is normal. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

The dolls above his head chimed in "No other way, no other way!"_  
_

_...are they going to do that the whole time?_

I shook my head. I have to concentrate. First thing's first, my actual mission: make sure he's mentally sound. Looking up, I see his dolls flying in a circle around his head, as he smiles at them with his tongue out.

...this might be slightly more difficult than I originally thought.

"So, Bickslow, tell me, why do you wear that visor?"

He stopped his little antics with his dolls as he looked at me.

"Well...my eyes, my Figure Eyes, can allow me to control people's bodies, and while I normally have it under control, it can go off under extreme circumstances."

"Extreme circumstances?" I repeat. "Such as...stress, or anger?"

He nodded.

"I see. By the way you never take it off, I'm guessing it's to protect others?"

He simply nodded again. I can't help but mentally note that the man's grin is completely gone, replaced with quite the serious look.

**I can't ever have a repeat of my childhood again. **

_Ah, as I expected, problems during childhood; a Fairy Tail classic, it seems._**  
**

"I'm guessing that you had an accident with your powers when you were younger, am I correct?"

Another nod. "I accidentally controlled a boy's body when we got into a fight. It wasn't a big deal, and I let him go right away, but I was an orphan at an overcrowded orphanage, so..."

"You were kicked out after that?" I finished for him.

"Yeah. I didn't like it there, but it was my only home. I didn't know where I was gonna go from there, so I just walked around the town with my babies."

_Babies? Does he mean...the dolls?_

He leans back in his chair as he continues his story.

"While there, I met Laxus. He was only a year older than me, 11, but on a mission for his guild, Fairy Tail. I asked him about it, and he said it was a guild for mages. He noticed that I was a mage, too, and invited me to the guild."

His smile returned.

"Needless to say, the guild was a much more entertaining place. Interesting people everywhere. I told the master about my problem, and he was a big help to me. I didn't make many friends, due to my odd behavior, but I got along fine with Laxus and the other two on his team, so naturally I joined up."

**Well, they weren't the only ones who I talked to.**

_Ohhhh? Someone else?_

"You had another friend, Bickslow?"

He smirked. "Yeah, Lisanna Strauss. She was the first one to talk to me when I got there. And, little known fact, she's also the reason why I wear a visor instead of glasses or goggles."

_...Lisanna? The youngest Take-Over sibling who was presumed dead for two years?_

"She...was?"

His smirk was back at full power. "Yup. I told her I needed to wear something over my eyes, and she said..."

He pointed up to one of his 'babies', as it floated in front of his face and spoke in it's high pitched voice, "You should wear a knight's helmet or something! There's nothing cooler than a knight in shining armor!"

_Huh...that was actually a pretty neat trick..._

I must have made a funny face, because Bickslow burst out laughing.

"Needless to say," he continued, recovering himself, "I did just that. If a cute girl gives you fashion advice, you take it, no matter how absurd. 'Course, the fact that she looked at the Salamander brat as she said that kinda annoyed me, but I got over it. Well, anyways, after that, I joined Laxus' team, and I've been a member of the Raijinshuu ever since. The end!"

He cracked his neck, and stood up, preparing to leave. I was about to thank him for his time, when I suddenly remembered: 10,000,000 jewels!

"Before you go, Bickslow," I began, patting myself on the back mentally, 'cuz I'm a poet and didn't know it, "Tell me more about Lisanna."

He stared silently at me, not answering my question, but, too bad for him, I have ways around that.

**L-Lisanna? What does that have to do with my examination? I mean, sure, she's cute and she could cheer up a corpse into singing and dancing with how much of a peppy freak of nature she is, and sure, I've had a crush on her since I joined Fairy Tail, and sure, I was the one who originally suggested we spend a lot less time at the guild after her apparent death, and sure, I'm the one who comforted her the night she got drunk and let out her jealousy of Lucy when it came to Natsu, and SURE, after giving out-drinking Cana a shot, she got drunk again, and kissed me when I took her home, and SURE-**

_OKAY, that's enough of that. I think I got what I need..._

I smile at his silent self. "You need not say anything, Bickslow, your expression has answered it for you."

And just like that, his face turned bright red. "I-I gotta go!" he said.

His dolls followed him, but the last one out added "Gotta go, gotta go, don't tell Lisanna!"

"SHUT UP PEPPE!"

I laugh as I got out after him. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

Looking down at my list, I call out the next name. "Next, Conbolt, Romeo!"

* * *

**I don't like the fact that Bickslow has no backstory, so I made one up. And made the Lisanna pairing more sensical, as well.**

**See ya next time, folks!**


	4. Conbolt, Romeo

**I've had less time to work on this than I originally planned. Apologies!**

**Well, don't worry fans. The main characters will start appearing soon. **

**How soon? Natsu is next chapter!  
**

**As for this one, it's Natsu Jr., otherwise known as Romeo!**

* * *

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous. _

I look over at my next patient, and, just like the other two so far, he is an odd one. Not that he's a drunk-of-a-caliber-I've-never-seen-before, or a creepy man with floating dolls and a hanging tongue, but...he was a kid. Looks about 12 or 13, to me. I mean, I know mages start early, but did he really need an exam?

Regardless, at least, age aside, he seems like a much more normal person than the first two.

"So, Romeo," I begin, "how long have you been a part of Fairy Tail?"

His eyes shift upward in thought briefly, before he answers, "I officially joined 2 years ago, but I've been around the guild since I was born."

"Ah, I see, I see." I quickly write this down. It was a somewhat rare sight to see someone who's been a part of a guild his whole life. "Your father is Mr. Macao Conbolt, right?"

He nodded, a smile on his face. "Yup. Dad's apparently been in the guild for over 30 years, from what he tells me. It's where he met my mom."

_His mom, huh? There's nothing in my notes about her, which likely means..._

"Your mother, you say?"

The smile faded away. "Yeah, from what dad, Wakaba, and Master say, she was a strong, courageous woman, who tended to boss around the men in our guild."

I can't help but notice the "was." _Seems my guess was spot on._

"Do you miss her, Romeo?"

He shrugs. "To be honest, not really. I mean, I would love to have a mother, don't get me wrong, but I've only seen her in old photographs in our house."

"I see, I see. So, you've been fine with just having your dad for a family?"

"Nope, I can't say that I'd be happy with that small of a family."

I can't hide the confused look on my face, which does not go unnoticed by the young fire mage sitting across from me, who grins at my reaction. Time to see what he's thinking...

**After all, everyone in Fairy Tail is family! I have so many big sisters, brothers, aunts and uncles that I'm never that lonely.**

Just like the look of confusion, I cannot hide the smile that pastes itself on my face. _That is probably the most heartwarming thing I've heard all year._

Wait, if he considers them all to be family, then the Tenrou Island incident must have...

"So, I'm guessing you were greatly upset when a large portion of your family went missing for 7 years?"

He frowned and averted his gaze from me. _This kid sure can switch emotions quickly._

"Yeah...it was the worst 7 years of my life..."

**Everyone was so down in the dumps the whole time...I felt like crap every single day, too. I gave it my best, but everything just seemed...pointless.**

_As I thought, he took it pretty damn hard. _

_"_But," he interrupted my thoughts, "when they came back...that day was the greatest day of my life, without a doubt! Everyone was back! Natsu, Lucy, the master, everyone!" He's smiling again, but with a small tear in the corner of his eye.

I like this kid. He's been through almost the same amount of trauma as the last two, and he handles it just as well. I look down at my notes, where I had been writing down everything he said, outwardly and inwardly. It seems I'm all but finished with my main task. _Time to go to work!_

"Alright, that's enough about the past, Romeo. Now, I have an interesting task for you, young man."

He looks at me, with a slightly puzzled expression. "Is it hard?"

"No, no. I just want you to tell me what you think of the following people, is all." His nod is my answer, and so I look down at the list. _Let's see, now...I should pick an equal amount of males, just to keep my true objective safe. Still, I shouldn't expect too much from him, he may not have any such feelings for anyone..._

"Alright, what do you think of...Makarov?"

"Master's one of the coolest old guys I've ever known."

"Alright. Erza?"

I noticed him shiver a bit before he replied, "She's scary sometimes, but she's very nice, and extremely strong and cool!"

I can't help but wonder if Titania is truly as scary as they say. I guess I'll find out later. "Elfman?"

"He goes a bit overboard with the whole 'manly' thing, but he's really strong, and even nicer than he is strong!"

_That brute of a man is _that_ nice?_ "Lucy?"

"She's awesome and so cool! And don't tell her that I read it when Levy fell asleep the other day, but I read one of her books, and she's a really awesome writer, too!"

I had a feeling "awesome" was this kid's catchprase or something. Or maybe just when it came to describing other members of his guild. "Natsu?"

The smile that took over his face was almost blinding. "Natsu's the coolest by far! He never gives up or backs down from a fight, and his magic is SO awesome!"

I laugh at the kid's hero-worshiping. "Is that why you dress similar to him?"

Romeo blushes a bit and gives a sort of half pout. "I-is there anything wrong with that?"

_Ha, how adorable._

I stand up and walk around the small table seperating us, before I place my hand on the boy's head and ruffle his hair. "Of course not. Having a hero is in fact a very healthy habit to have. He gives you something to strive for, someone to strive to be like, and while I've yet to meet the guy, I can tell from what you said that he's amazing."

I can't help but smile at the boy's own one. I walk back to my seat, looking at the list. If he thinks Natsu's Dragonslayer magic is cool, then maybe another one. _Let's see here, female Dragonslayer, what was your name?_

"How about Wendy?"

His face instantly turns a bright shade of red, and he sits there without speaking for half a minute, before he finally get out a quick "W-What about h-her?"

_Bingo._

"What do you think of her?"

"Ummm..."

_You're not getting away that easy, kiddo._

**What do I say? How can I word this without making me sound like a complete loser? I mean, before Tenrou Island, she would play with me, and I liked her, but she was 7 years older than me. Since she returned, we're suddenly the same age, and I have no clue what to do! I haven't even been able to say anything to her since she returned. Ahhh, she probably hates me now...**

His outer motions reflect his inner turmoil well, as he's holding his head's sides with his hand and swinging his head around. He suddenly stops as his eyes land on me, as if remembering that I'm here.

**Oh crap, he's been waiting for like a minute for an answer. Just wing it, Romeo!**

"She's, umm, a good friend."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You're not going to say that she's awesome?"

His blush deepens, before he shouts "O-of course she's awesome! She's super cool!"

"And strong?"

"Y-yeah, super strong!"

"And you really like her?"

"Yeah, I really like her!"

I smirk at him, and he just gives me a confused look.

_3...2...1._

Bam. I don't know how, but his blush seems to turn even redder. "W-wait, I didn't...That's not what I...You can't just..."

I cannot help but laugh. "Don't worry Romeo, my lips are sealed. But if you want my honest advice..." He hesitates for a moment, then nods, "Then I honestly suggest you talk to her. She might feel that you don't like her if you don't talk to her."

His eyes widen as he moves his gaze to the floor.

"Well, Romeo, I'll let you handle this on you're own. You are a man now, after all. I sadly have to move on to the next patient."

He stands up and bows to me suddenly, surprising me. "Thank you for your help."

I laugh. "Not at all, not at all."

_Thank _you_ for helping with my 10 million Jewel~_

I walk him out the door, and call out the next one.

_Oh boy, it's Salamander himself..._

"Dragneel, Natsu. You're next!

* * *

**Excited for the next chapter?**

**Good, very good.**

**See you soon, I hope!**


	5. Dragneel, Natsu

**Well, it seems a lot of you are excited for this chapter. I really do appreciate all the reviews, it's the most attention I've ever gotten for a story. It just goes to show me that Comedy is my greatest weapon. That, and some good old fashioned shipping!**

**If you're wondering about the weird consistency that I upload chapters, here's why: I write while I'm on the bus to college, but only if my friends aren't on the bus. All last week? They were on, haha.**

**Anyhoo, you didn't come here to hear me talk, did ya? Without further ado, it's Natsu time. I'm all fired up!**

* * *

Well, I'm not too surprised at how Fairy Tail's famed Salamander looks, to be honest. Pink hair, a sleeveless vest, and a white scarf, just as the reports for destroyed property all said. The thing I wasn't expecting, however, was Natsu Dragneel, the energetic fighter who beat the traitor Jellal, Brain/Zero of that Dark Guild, and who knows how many other powerful opponents, to be sitting in front of my looking around anxiously, avoiding looking at me. _I suppose I should simple, then._

"So, Natsu, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, he stood up and shouted, probably loud enough for all those waiting in the guild hall to hear, "I DIDN'T DESTROY IT THIS TIME, I SWEAR!"

Dumbfounded, all I can respond with is a simple "Huh?"

"Huh?"my comment is returned just as quickly, as he sits back down in his seat.

"Natsu...are you...okay?"

A confused expression took over his face. "Aren't you hear about a report of 'Destruction of Property', like the usual?"

_Like the _usual?_ I guess the rumors are true, He probably is interrogated more than most criminals._

"No, Natsu, I am merely here to perform a psyche evaluation."

"You mean you're gonna ask me questions?"

"Yes."

"And I won't have to get punished by Master?"

"I promise."

He beamed at me, "Okay then, this sounds a lot better than I thought it would!"

I sigh. _This is gonna be more trouble than I thought it would..._

"Let's begin simple, it says here that you were raised by a dragon, correct?"

"Yeah, his name's Igneel, and he's my dad."

"Your father, eh? Um..." _How to word this without sounding like a complete idiot? _"I understand that he was your father, but was he, uh, _actually_ your father?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

I can feel my face turn a bit red in embarrassment. "I mean, like, biologically. Are you, how can I put this...half-dragon?"

Then, to add to my embarrassment Natsu starts laughing. "No, I'm all human, though it sure would be badass to be half-dragon!"

I can't help but sheepishly rub the back of my neck. "Sorry for the stupid question, I never got to interview a Dragon Slayer before."

"Don't worry about, I've been asked that more times than you'd think!"

"So, moving on from that embarrassment, what happened to Igneel?"

His smile died down. "I really don't know. Gajeel's dad, Wendy's mom, (_The other two Dragon Slayers, if I remember correctly_), and Igneel all apparently disappeared on the same date. We're still trying to figure that out."

"I see, I've heard a little bit about that. That's all I need on that subject, however." He gives me an appreciative look. Clearly that was a sore subject. _I'll be sure to be brief about it when Mr. Redfox and Miss Marvell's turns come around. _"So, Natsu, after that, you joined Fairy Tail, right?"

He nodded happily. "Yup! They welcomed me with open arms, and before I knew it, I found a new home, with friends and family everywhere."

"I see. Now, I know there were plenty of good times to be had, but I'm also sure there were some hard times, too, right?"

He averted his gaze. "There were a few."

**Like Lisanna's death. No wait, I should say "disappearance", since she's alive!**

_Oh yes, I remember hearing about that._

"Tell me, how did you cope with such events?"

He places a finger on his temple as he thinks of an answer. "Well, when we all thought Lisanna died, the whole guild was sad. Mirajane and Elfman completely changed, Bickslow and the Rajinshuu stopped being around as often, and Gray and I didn't get into a fight for half a year."

"Half a year, you say? That would explain the lack of reports from you during that time period" I point out, looking through the Dragon Slayer's rather large record.

"Yeah, but the guild is a family, and we all got through it together. And then, two years later, after Lucy joined, we ended up finding that Lisanna never did die, and everything is slowly improving in the guild!"

"Everything's improving? You mean, more than just Lisanna?"

Still rubbing his temple, Natsu nodded. "Yeah, not even 2 days after Lucy showed up, things started to change here in Fairy Tail, pretty much all for the better. Gray and Erza stopped acting so stubborn and seemed to become happier in general, we had the whole fight with Phantom Lord and Oracian Seis that let me meet 2 other Dragon Slayers, I got to partake in my first S-Class Exam, and we even won the Grand Magic Games!"

**I should probably not mention Edolas, I don't think he'd believe that we traveled to a parallel world.  
**

_...a parallel world? Huh?_

"Yeah, things seem to always be better when Lucy's around!"

_Oh? Are they now, Mr. Dragneel? _I cannot help but smirk.

"Alright, Natsu, that's enough about your past, you seem to be fine, mentally speaking."

I find the look of relief on his face hilarious as he asks, "Does that mean I can go now?"

"Not quite, I have a few more questions. Tell me more about Lucy."

"...shouldn't you just wait until she comes in and ask her?"

"No, when she comes in, I will ask her about her past and whatnot, but right now I want to know what _you_ think of her."

"What I think of Lucy? She's great!"

"Great? Is that all?" _This might be tricky..._

"She's strong, too! And she never gives up! And..." The Dragon Slayer trails off an blushes.

**I really don't think he needs to know that I think she's pretty.** An image of her in a long dress flashes in his mind with the last word.

_Oh~? Looks like it will be easy after all._

"Alright, then, Natsu," I begin. _Time for the last blow._ "In a phrase, tell me what she is to you."

His blush remains as he looks up at the ceiling in concentration. After a moment, he finally answers.

"She's like fighting, or a fire burned with wood."

"...huh?" That might just be the weirdest answer I've ever heard. "What does that mean, exactly...?"

"Simple," he says, standing up, "those are my favorite things, and I greatly enjoy them! She makes me feel the same way! She makes me feel all fired up!"

He stands there, looking at me with an oddly condescending look. "Was that really too complicated for the _great_ psychologist?"

_Did he just...? Oh, I will not let him have the last laugh. _

"You know, Natsu, you pretty much just said you love her."

And just like that, his face turned beet red, and he was left speechless. I laugh as I walk him to the door, his face red as the fire he wields, and him unable to say a thing. I hear Lucy ask him if he's okay, and I have to stop myself from laughing as his face turns even more scarlet, perhaps matching Miss Scarlet's hair.

I look down at the list and call out the next name. "Dragneel, Happ...y?"

_What kind of name is Happy?_

And, just to add to my confusion, a blue cat flies over to me.

"Aye!"

_Oh dear..._

* * *

**I completed the Natsu chapter on Valentine's Day. Perfect, no?  
**

**And this is just ASSUMING they win the Grand Magic Games.**

**So anyways, next is Happy. I am going under the impression that, since Natsu is kinda his adoptive father, he has his last name in official documents. Look forward to his interview. It will be a short chapter, so expect it soon!**


	6. Dragneel, Happy

**I love you guys. I really do. So many positive reviews!**

**So, here's the next chapter: Happy!  
**

**Aye sir!**

* * *

Seeing the situation I currently find myself in, I quickly skim through my own mental dictionary to come up with an appropriate response to this whole situation.

"Huh?"

Yup. That about sums it up.

The blue cat-like person (?) tilts his head inquisitively. "Are you okay, mister?"

Sighing, I respond, "Yeah, I'm just a little..shocked. I don't meet many, uh..."

"Exceed!" he joyfully finishes for me.

"Yeah, Exceed. Well, regardless, shall we get started?"

"Aye!"

_He's quite the energetic thing, isn't he?_

"So, Happy, tell me about your namesake. Why 'Happy'?"

He put his hand (_or is it 'paw'?)_ under his chin as he thought about his answer. "I was told that, right before my birth, everyone was arguing, and was upset. Then, when I was born, everyone was happy again, so Natsu named me 'Happy'!"

"Haha, that certainly is a fitting name. Do you like making people happy?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Aye! Making others happy makes me feel happy inside, and it makes me feel bad when others are sad.."

_Huh...this Exceed just explained empathy in the simplest way possible. _I cannot help but smile at this. This cat had a simplistic view of many things, which probably means that this interview won't take long.

"Tell me, Happy, has there been any points in time where you, yourself, didn't feel happy?"

Happy retook his earlier thinking pose, however, after a moment, a sad look took over.

"Yeah...when we all thought Lisanna was...gone."

I nodded. "Yes, I've heard from many people about this incident. My condolences for your suffering, but I am glad to hear she returned."

"Aye! Mira and Elfman and Natsu and Bickslow have never been happier!"

"Any other times?"

Thinking, again, Happy shook his head. "Well, I don't think I was ever really sad, besides the time when there was a fish shortage in Magnolia."

I'm not quite sure...how to respond to this, so I let him continue.

"Oh! There was a time where I got _really_ angry! It was when a guy was making Charle really upset!"

"...Charle?" I look down at the list on the desk. "She's a member of Fairy Tail, too, I see."

And then something happened that I didn't expect: The blue cat's face turned pink. Happy was blushing.

"Y-Yeah, she's my...friend!"

"What do you think of her, personally?"

"W-what do I...? Um...she's...she's amazing, and pretty, and um..."

**She's a princess! A goddess! I love her!**

_Well, it seems, like most things, this is very simple to Happy. Now, to have a bit of fun before I finish up here..._

"Alright, that's all for your past, and it seems like this interview is almost over..." His face returns to normal, and so does his smile. "Aye!"

"However, let me just ask you one thing: What does Natsu think of Lucy?"

He puts a paw up to his mouth, covering it, as he says, "He lllllikes her!"

_...did he just roll his tongue on the L? Is that like a catchphrase or something?_

"Okay...what does Cana think of Laxus?"

"She llllllikes him!"

"What does Romeo think of Wendy?"

"He lllllikes her!"

And, going along with this, what do you think of Charle?"

He blushes, and does not answer. Smiling as I do so, I cover my mouth with my hand, and do my best impression of him.

"You llllllike her!"

The blush on his face remains as I burst out in laughter. I pat him on the back, and lead him to the door. Man, this guild is much more fun than any other I've met. Seeing him join Natsu in standing around quietly blushing, I contain my laughter, and call out the next name on my list.

"Next, Dreyar, Laxus!"

* * *

**This chapter is short, but it gets to the point, no? Next up, Laxus. The first "second" of a pairing. Let's see what he thinks of Cana~ **

**Find out soon!**


	7. Special Short: Kinana

**Hey fans, my good friend requested that I put a bit of Kinana in this story. As it would go, I've had this idea for a bit about a short Kinana Cobra story. And so, I decided to throw in good ol' Rues. **

**So, here you go ma'am, the special short about Kinana!**

* * *

This just doesn't make sense. Here I am, standing in the hallway of Fiore's Low Security Prison, normally reserved for political prisoners, or prisoners that aren't dangerous in the slightest. Looking around at the inmates, who are casually walking through the halls, with almost as much freedom as they had when they were, well, free, most of them fit my description. Older men, most foreign, or younger males who probably got caught stealing or getting into a fight.

There was one, however, who was very out of place. The man who was currently sitting in the prisoner visiting area, with the scar over his right eye. I cannot, for the life of me, understand why, in this low-security prison for harmless people, currently resides one of the Oracian Seis, part of the Balam Alliance, and one of the ones that escaped from the prison last month. I look at a nearby clock. I have about 10 minutes before I have to begin my trip to Magnolia for my new mission, to perform an evaluation on most of the members of the guild Fairy Tail, so I decide to solve this mystery.

Looking closely, he appears to be talking a young, purple-haired woman. She seems normal enough. I decide to move in closer, to see if I can pick up any parts of their conversation.

"You really don't need to come all the way out here to see me." Cobra said to the unknown woman.

She shook her head. "It's fine. The master was the one who offered to have Jet take me." She pointed her finger behind her at a tall man with a large hat.

_...is that Fairy Tail's tattoo I see on_ _him?_

"Tsk. That old man is crazy." He complained, letting his hands fall on the table. Suddenly, a slight blush formed on his face for some reason. Just as I was about to ask myself why, the girl put her hand on top of his.

_Huh...it's almost like he can read minds like me..._

Suddenly, his head turned right towards me, and he glared. _Don't tell me..._

I quickly activated my magic.

**No, instead of reading minds, I can just hear what they're thinking, stranger.**

_...um...I'll just leave you two to it alone then. I didn't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend, Mr. Cobra._

His face turned bright red. Victory.

As I walk away, I hear the woman ask "Erik? Are you okay?"

This was quite fun. I cannot help but wonder if my mission to Fairy Tail is going to be of equal enjoyment.

* * *

**Yeah, I just wanted to write a short CobraXKinana story. Now, next chapter is BACK TO THE MAIN STORY!  
**

**Remember, next chapter, it's Laxus!**


	8. Dreyar, Laxus

**Sorry for the delay folks, but here's the next chapter, and the first "Second Half" of a pairing.  
**

**Look, I'll be honest, I don't like LaxusCana all that much, in fact, it's the least favorite out of all the pairings in this story. But, like many things, my friend requested it, and I think it's good practice to write about stuff you don't necessarily like. (Think of it as a school paper or such.)**

**Well, anyways, I shall try my best not to disappoint the fans of this pairing!**

* * *

"This whole thing seems unnecessary."

Yup. Those were the first words I heard out of my next patient's mouth. Laxus Dreyar, the strongest mage out of Fairy Tail's "next generation", the one who had once attempted to take over the guild, the leader of the famed Raijinshuu, now sat before me, arms crossed, eyes closed, with an overall "I'm bored" look on his face.

Oh what fun this is going to be.

"So, Laxus, tell me about yourself." I begin.

He sighs, before opening his eyes and answering, "My name's Laxus Dreyar, 23 years old, mage of Fairy Tail, leader of the Raijinshuu."

"...is...is that all?"

He shurgs. "What else do you wanna know?"

"...how about you're 'the grandson of the Guild's current master, Makarov'?"

"I thought that was obvious, what with the last names and whatnot."

"Humor me."

Another sigh. "Fine. I'm Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar, our guild master."

"...and?"

"And what?'

"Am I going to have to prompt you to say everything?"

"If you want."

Yup. What great fun an annoyed twenty-year-old is.

_I wonder what his problem is..?_

"Alright. Tell me about your mother?"

"She died when I was very little. Too little to remember. Gramps said she was a wonderful mage, and an amazing person." His eyes were closed again.

"And your father?"

"He's an asshole."

"...um..."

"Have you heard of a guild called 'Raven Tail'?"

"I believe so. They're the guild that used to be a Dark Guild right? That participated, and cheated, in this year's Grand Magic Games?"

"Yup. He's the creator. And guildmaster."

"Oh."

"Yup. That asshole only wants to make our lives miserable."

**And Fairy Tai's secret, Lu-**

_Woah there, I don't think that's something I even want to hear the NAME of..._

I look down at the documents I have. There's a notice my boss had written next to Laxus' name.

Fantasia

Right. _That_ incident. Next to his name is also a small note I wrote myself.

Cana

I'll get to that, list, don't worry. First thing's first.

"Speaking of your guild and making their lives mis-"

"My attempted coup'd'grace, right?"

_How the..._

"Y-Yeah."

He stood up from his seat and walked over to the door. I stand up to stop him, as I need to finish his exam, but he doesn't open it like I thought. He's just stands there, looking through the small window on it.

"It was the stupidest mistake of my life. The whole thing."

"...you regret it, huh?"

"Everyday. I had a lot of time afterwards to think about it, and I quickly realized just how stupid and immature I was. If anything, I am glad that no one was seriously injured."

He continued to stare out the window in silence. Time to get the inside view.

**Really, what _was_ I thinking? That I could just control the guild with brute force? That'd probably make that shithead father of mine proud. And I even dragged Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen into it. I used their trust in me for my own petty goals, and they followed me without hesitation. I even ordered Freed to attack the one person I couldn't.**

I think it's safe to say that such an incident won't happen again. I write a note down saying just that, before looking back at Laxus. He had his stance slightly, so that his view of the guildhall shifted. He still silently stared. I know what that means...

**There she is, drinking away. She still looks pissed. I wonder what I did to make her suddenly mad at me. To yell 'Go away Laxus, I need a damn drink' like that. I mean, she was pretty happy before she went in, but when she came out, she blushed upon seeing me and yelled at me. I hadn't seen her react this bad since that night in the Grand Magic Games, where she got drunk and kissed me, something she hadn't done in years. If anything, this guy had to have said something to her. Something to piss her off. _And take it out on me._**

As Laxus, one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, turned towards me with a glare I had never seen before, I felt, for the first time, my blood chill, and a single thought passed through my mind.

_Uh oh._

"Well Laxus, what a shame, that's all the time we have for today!"

"I have a question for you first."

"...oh dear."

...

A few minutes later, I walk out of the room with Laxus next to me (_Dear god is he tall..._). I'm somehow uninjured, but he was _very_ clear that if I pissed her off again, I'd become a human lightning rod. I put "Pissing off Cana Alberona" on my Do Not Do List.

"N-N-N" I clear my throat. Can't let a mere threat from a Lightning Mage get me off my game. "Next up, Evergreen."

* * *

**Well, that's that. See you next week for Evergreen~**


	9. Evergreen

**Hello everyone, I've been having many problems with my computer, but if you think that'll stop me from getting this story written, think again! **

**Also, you guys are so awesome.**

**61 reviews? On a story I got the idea for while making popcorn?**

**You guys rule!**

**Well, let's get on with Evergreen's chapter! It's one I'm looking forward to, since ElfmanXEvergreen is one of my favorite pairings!**

* * *

The woman sitting in front of me sat cross legged in her chair. She let out a small sigh and adjusted her glasses. To say she looked like she didn't want to be here would be the understatement of the day.

"Well, uh, Miss Evergreen, shall we begin."

Her eyes narrowed before she answered, "Yes, I suppose we shall."

_Did I...wrong her already?_

"So, Evergreen, tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm Evergreen, age 20, proud member of Fairy Tail and Laxus' Rajinshuu, and the beauty of Fairy Tail."

_Well that seems a bit...vain._

"You're the beauty of Fairy Tail."

She smiles at my question, and then sighs. _What an odd combination..._

"Yes, I'm the beauty of the guild, the queen of the fairies...or so I like to pretend."

_Oh? Are we on to something already?_

"You don't think you're beautiful?"

She lightly chuckles, and that's when I notice the flush on her face. It would appear she's slightly intoxicated. I can only assume previous patient Cana Alberona had something to do with this.

"I know I'm not bad looking, but calling myself "the Beauty of Fairy Tail" is just wrong. When you compare me to the likes of the unstoppable Erza, the always popular Lucy, or even the adorable Levy, I just seem...plain."

This is a tricky spot I find myself in. I have to answer wisely.

"Now now, Evergreen, I'm sure you've been called beautiful plenty of times, right?"

Her smile returned, and her face turned redder. "Yeah" was her simple response. A moment passed, and neither of us said anything. I take this as my cue to move on to the next part; we can return to this later.

"From what Bickslow tells me, the Rajinshuu hold an extreme amount for Laxus, am I right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He's saved us all, in one way or another. We all owe him our lives."

"Mind if I hear your story of how you met him?"

She nodded, stood up from her seat, and walked over to the door, to peer through the small window on it, similar to my last patient.

"I was born and raised in a wealthy family. I lived a very fun life, almost like a princess. My four sisters and I were so spoiled that I think we had maids for everything, from food to dress-making to even playing with. Anyways, about the time I was eight, my house was attacked by a Dark Guild, whose name I do not remember. They had managed to grab me, and I was dragged away. They were holding me hostage."

Her expression was darkening as she progressed with the story.

"They had expected my parents to pay the ransom without a problem, but when one of the servants showed up with an envelope for my kidnappers, it didn't contain the money. All it contained was a letter that my kidnapper read outloud. It basically told him to "Go to hell, and enjoy our ugliest and least important daughter."

I couldn't believe my ears. What kind of parents were they?

"I was pretty shocked to hear that. So shocked, that something snapped in me, and my magic suddenly activated, namely, my Stone Eyes. The one who held me captive, as soon as his eyes locked with mine, was turned to stone. I took that opportunity to escape. I didn't know where to go after that. I couldn't just go home after what I learned my parents say, but before I could come to a conclusion, the rest of the Dark Guild caught up to me. They were there for revenge, and I knew there was little I could do to save myself. Before they could attack me, however, Laxus, Freed, and Bickslow appeared, and defeated them all without a problem. It was amazing; kids that were only a year older than myself were fighting with a power I had just discovered. After that, I joined up with Laxus, and I have never regretted my decision-wait, are you crying?"

What? Me? Was I? I wiped my eye, and sure enough, I was. "I-I'm sorry, that was rather unprofessional of me, but no one has quite given me that detailed of a past before."

She smiles at me. "It's okay, I guess it is kind of a sad past, but it's pretty much happy times from then on, aside from what happened during that Fantasia celebration."

"Yeah, I read about that, and Laxus told me about it as well. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

She sat back down in her chair. "I could have seriously hurt the other girls."

**But at least one thing good came out of it.**

"What?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

_Oh crap, I just replied to a thought. That story must have thrown me off more than I expected._

"I mean, uh, you had happy times after that?"

Her face turned red more, and it wasn't from the alcohol. "Yeah. I was called 'beautiful' by someone for the first time in so long, and it wasn't a person who was paid to do whatever I ask and make me happy. It was simply by a comrade."

**That damn brute can be charming without even trying.**

_...'damn brute'? Who...?_

"So, this 'comrade' called you beautiful, huh?"

She laughed. "Yeah, he didn't even say it to me. He was talking to a few of the other guys after everything was over with. He was complaining that 'A real man should feel ashamed to be beaten by a beautiful woman like that!"

"What a nice thing to say. What'd you say to him?"

"Nothing. What could I say? 'Thanks for the compliment you gave me on accident?' Instead, I just kind of avoided him. Until the S-Rank exams, that is. I saw that he was without a partner, and so I decided to lend him a hand. Just because I felt bad for him."

**And because that bastard Freed picked Bickslow over me! But I made sure, next time we were all free, to make him pay for that.**

_Hahaha, poor Freed._

"So, how did your partnership go."

"...completely different. I thought it'd be a mutually-beneficial partnership, but...we became quick and great friends, even if we argued about every last thing."

"Friends, huh?"

Her blush returned in full force. "Yes, 'friends!' Nothing more, nothing less!"

_Oh, is that so~?_

**E-Even if that brute is romantic when he wants to be. Even though my ideal man is nothing like him, I can't stop thinking about him! He's so kind, and loyal, and manly. Oh god, I just quoted him in my mind...how much did I have, anyways? **

"Evergreen?"

"Y-yes!" She seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts. "What is it?"

_Her guard is down, now's my chance for the finisher!_

"So when did you start falling in love with him?"

"Probably during our fight with Grimoire Heart, when I tried to apologize, and he just thanked me for everything I had done."

"Ah, I see."

"..."

"..."

"WAIT!" she suddenly screeched. My ears...

"Yes?" I replied, rubbing my left ear, trying to get my hearing back in it.

"I never said I loved him!"

"But you do, don't you?"

"I...I...I...do."

_Smells like 10 million jewels to me~_

"Then there you go."

She stood up, glaring at me. "If I hear one thing from him..."

"You're secret's safe with me, I promise."

_Well, mostly safe. My fingers were crossed!_

I lead her out, and watch her walk away. In her drunken stupor (_She really didn't seem that drunk at all during that interview_), she trips, but before she can land flat on her face, a large, white-haired noticed her dilemma and quickly grabbed her. At first she looked thankful, but, upon noticing who saved her, her whole face turned bright red, and she hit him in the head with her fan. As they started squabbling (with Bickslow making his best impression of Happy's "She lllllikes him!"), I called out to the next person on my list.

"Next up, Fullbuster, Gray!"

As I see the man in question being called, I witnessed something I've never seen: A man's shirt flying off him in a flash, with a nearby blue-haired girl catching said shirt, casually folding it and putting it on the table they were sitting at, before calling "Good luck, Gray-sama!"

_This guild is full of weirdos..._

* * *

**Sorry for the long backstory. I just always felt there was some sort of reason she's obsessed with beauty, and so I made a stereotypical story for it. Hope you guys don't mind too much.**

**Oh, good news: I have 20 or so chapters planned for this story total.**

**...for now! If I feel up to it, I may add 10 more chapters to it for a sequel!**

**Anyways, thanks as always, and I look forward to Gray's chapter, because Gruvia (GrayXJuvia) is my favorite pairing!**


	10. Fullbuster, Gray

**Well, it seems many of you are excited for Gray's chapter, so here it is!  
**

**In fact, I almost got the same amount of "I can't wait's" as I did when Natsu's chapter was coming xD**

**So without further ado, here's part one of my favorite pairing~**

* * *

"Umm..."

"Yeah?" the man replies. I cannot help but wonder if he realizes the very thing that has me in doubt.

"Uh, if I may ask...why exactly are you in your boxers?"

Suddenly, the man's eyes widen in surprise, and he looks down. Sure enough, his pants are lying on the ground next to the chair. "When the hell did that happen?!" he yells, as he quickly picks them up and puts them on as fast as he can.

_Oh dear. Seems he is just as weird as I thought..._

"So um, Gray, what's with this stripping...thing-"

"It's not a fetish!"

"...I didn't say it was."

"...oh. Sorry" He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "That's normally what the others call it to annoy me."

"So, uh, what's the deal with it?"

"Well, it's a habit my teacher gave me..."

_What?_

"You're teacher taught you to strip? What kinda guy was he?"

"Err...Ur was a woman." His face turned a bit red.

"A woman taught a young man to strip?"

"N-No" he said, blush deepening, "I was only a 8 years old!"

"...not helping, Mr. Fullbuster." _Gahaha, messing with him is fun!_

"Alright, look: In order to teach me Ice-Make Magic, she had to have me adapt to the cold, and apparently the best way to do that was to strip in the freezing cold temperatures of up North."

"Oh. That actually makes sense."

He raised an eyebrow. "It...does?"

"Yeah. For my training, I started asking random people I passed by questions to try and determine their personality as fast as I could."

"Did you also get a lot of people calling you weird?"

"All the time."

He smiles at me. "Maybe we're not so different, after all."

"Indeed." _Can't mention that my actual training was trying to read people's minds by staring at them, which gave me even more weird looks than he probably got._

"So, Gray, if I may ask, why did you start training under your Ice Make teacher?"

He looked down at the ground. "Ur was her name. (_Was?_) The reason is, back shortly before my 8th birthday, a demon named Deloria ravaged my village. I...was one of the few survivors."

"Oh. Your parents, too, I'm guessing?" I ask solemnly.

"Yeah. When I got to a nearby town, I met Ur, who was one of the strongest mages in the land. She could even be one of the 10 Saint Wizards. After some convincing, she finally agreed to teach me. My fellow pupil, Lyon, Ur, and I all grew close during our training."

"You keep saying 'was'. Don't tell me she..."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Due to my recklessness, I tried to fight Deloria. She intervened, and sacrificed herself to kill that damn demon. That was the day after I..." He didn't finish his sentence; out loud, that is.

**That was the day after I realized that she was my family now. That I loved her like I did my parents. **

I leaned back in my chair to review this information. _I wonder if he acts cold because of these incidents._

"What ever happened to Lyon?"

The Ice mage sighed before responding. "He grew obsessed with fighting Deloria for himself, to prove that he was stronger than Ur. A few years back, he tried to melt Deloria's ice, but Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, and I all stopped him. Since then, he joined a guild, Lamia Scale, and seems to be much more calm about everything.

**But just as annoying, dammit!**

"Alright. Enough about the past, I believe I have a clear understanding of you and your issues. Why don't we move on to the second half: tell me about your friends, here in the guild."

"Well, flame-brain and I are rivals-"

**And I'll never admit it outloud, but best friends, too.**

"Lucy and I are friends-"

**She's pretty cute and all, but I'm ninety percent sure she has a thing for Natsu, and vice versa.**

"Happy can be kinda annoying, but he keeps everyone, well, happy-"

**Not to mention his teasing of Natsu and Lucy is hilarious. **

"And Erza is...scary, yet amazing at the same time."

**I've had nightmares of her, before...**

_I freaking love my power._

"Anyone else of importance?"

"Well...I'm pretty good friends with Cana-"

**Tried dating once. Didn't work so well.**

"I get along fine with Elfman and his sisters, Team Shadow Gear, and the Raijinshuu. Gajeel is similar to Natsu, so I get along the same with him. Wendy is kinda like a little sister to me, and many others in the guild."

I nod as I write all this down. Looks like he and Cana had a bit of a past, but nothing too serious. He thinks Lucy is cute, but he's not too interested like that. He...wait. _Why did he stop talking?_

His face has a hint of a blush as he stares at me. "We done?" **Okay, so I think that's that, and I don't think he'll be bringing _her_ up. Just**** PLEASE do not bring her up. Don't be as insistent as Erza.** Just then, an image of he and the red-haired Titania flashed through his mind, and she said, "Surely you've noticed Juvia's feelings for you. Why don't you make everything clear?"

Juvia? Wasn't that the blue-haired mage who was sitting next to him, and caught his shirt?

_...oh ho, I see now._

"So, what about that young lady with the blue hair who was sitting at your table?"

"J-Juvia?" And the red face returns. "W-what about her?" **Craaaaap. Alright, calm yourself Gray, just keep cool. Cool like ice. You got this. **"Ahem. I mean, yeah, she's a pretty great mage and all." An image of her in a rather cute dress appeared in his head, that asked him, "What does Gray-sama think? Does this new look look good on Juvia?" **Dammit brain, focus!**

It's one of the hardest battles in my life, but I somehow manage to keep a straight face despite his _hilarious _inner conflict. Before I can ask my next question, I cannot help but point out the sudden change in him. "Um, Gray, your pants..."

He looks down, and notices them on the floor. He suddenly reaches down and picks them back up, fumbling as he puts them on. "Damn it!"

My battle to keep a straight face proves even more difficult, but I succeed nonetheless. "So, Gray, about Juvia..."

He stops in his struggle to redress himself and glares at me. It looks like it might have been an intimidating look, if his face wasn't so flushed. "Y-Yeah?" A memory of said water mage in a yukata, clinging to his arm and staring right at him, with a small pout flashed in his head. His mind seems to focus on her lips. **Gaaah, damn you brain!** **Stop making things even harder than they are!**

"I'm sensing some...conflict. Is it between you and her? I ask, despite knowing the real reason for said conflict.

"No, it ain't that. The only time there was ever any conflict between her and I was when I first met her, 'cause we were enemies at the time." He sighs as he recalls that day. "I knew there was something about her that day. She kept switching between this seriously powerful enemy to...I don't even know what to call her when she does...all that."

"All of...what?"

"All that blushing and daydreaming and fawning over me. It's...weird."

"Is that a bad sort of 'weird', or a good one?"

"W-well, at first I thought she was annoying, but I got used to it pretty fast, and nowadays, well..."

"...you enjoy it?"

He simply nodded.

"Do you know why she blushes and daydreams and everything else when you're involved?"

He didn't respond for a moment, but eventually he hesitantly nodded.

"Because she...l-likes me..."

"Likes you? From the few seconds I've seen her, and from everything you told me, it sounds more like she **loves** you."

To my great surprise, instead of blushing, the young ice mage seemed to become downcast, and simply stared at the floor.

"...Gray? Why the sudden depression? Shouldn't a guy be happy to hear that a girl loves him, even if he probably already knows it?"

He sighed, stood up, and walked to the door, where he stared out the little window. _Seriously, does everyone in this guild do the same thing when they're thinking?_

"It's just...I don't have much luck with loved ones."

Before I can even ask what he's talking about, an image of a young couple urging a young Gray to run away flashes through his mind (_his parents?_), followed by an image of a woman with short black hair, standing before a large demon. (_I'm guessing this is Ur, and the demon Deloria_). I get up from my chair, and walk over to the young man, where I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Gray, is it true that you feel those who are close to you, those you love, perish?"

He didn't look at me, but he did nod.

"I disagree. Look out at your friends, your guild. I've only had the pleasure of talking to a few of you so far, but I can tell that you are all a family. And I can tell you, Gray, treat them as your family. That you love them. And yet here they all still stand."

He stared at me with extremely wide eyes, surprise evident. Hell, even I'm surprised at what I just said. He turns back and stares at his guildmates, before finally smiling.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, huh?" **  
**

"Indeed. Now, about Juvia..."

"I still don't know what to do..."

I pat him on the back. "Start simple. In my opinion, you should ask young miss Lockser to go to dinner with you or something."

He nodded. "R-right." **I can do this. I just have to play it cool.**

"Yes, just play it cool."

"...huh?"

"N-nothing! Anyways, we're done here!" I quickly rush him out the door, and call for my next patient. "Heartfillia, Lucy, you're up next!"

_That was close. I have to be more careful, or else they're gonna figure out my abilities._..

* * *

**Well, that's that! I had a whole theory of why Gray acts "cold" (lolpun) sometimes, so yeah.**

**Longest chapter yet.**

**Anyways, I love you guys as always, and thanks for reading! **

**Next chapter is Lucy's, AKA part II of NaLu!**


	11. Heartfilia, Lucy

**Well, it's been way too long since I last updated, due to several factors, but I thank you for waiting!**

**It's time for part 2 of the most popular pairing in my story; NaLu!**

**Enjoy Rues' reading of Lucy's mind!**

* * *

The young lady who walked in seemed very nervous. She stood in front of the door, standing perfectly still except for her hands, which were fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Her eyes were quickly darting around the room.

"Miss Lucy, are you, uh, okay?"

She suddenly stiffens, and it's almost 15 seconds before she replies. "Y-Yes! Of course!"

**I-I gotta keep calm, or else I won't be able to figure him out. Come on, Lucy, you can do this!**

_Figure me out? Is it possible that they have an inkling about my true purpose...? _

I motion my hand to the seat on the other side of the table. "Please, Lucy, sit. Don't be so nervous, this whole thing really isn't that bad."

After eyeing the seat suspiciously, she slowly walks over and sits down cautiously, as if she was expecting a pin cushion on it. To my great surprise, she let out a shriek as soon as she touched it and sprung up. Did someone actually leave a pin cushion?!

"What the hell is wrong with that chair?!" she yells, probably loud enough for the others to hear.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"It's freezing cold!"

Cold? Then that means...

"Sorry!" a muffled voice from the other side of the door shouts. "Didn't mean to!"

Ah, Gray. He must have accidentally let off some of his magic during that interview. I thought it was kinda chilly in here.

I stand up from my own chair, and motion to it. "Here, take mine. I do not mind standing, but it's important that you sit, so you can feel comfortable."

She eyes me suspiciously, but complies anyway. She must **really** think I'm up to something malicious. _She's right, of course, but I can't let her know that._

I pick up the cold chair, and move it next to the small fire that's burning under a tea kettle to warm it up.

"So, Lucy Heartfilia is your name?" She nods. "If I remember correctly, the Heartfilia's used to own a lot of land, but ran into some money trouble about 7 years ago."

When I turned to face her, she already looked crestfallen. "Yeah, that was a little while after I left home to join Fairy Tail."

A quizzical look took over my face. "You left a wealthy home with servants and everything you could ever want...in order to join a Mage's Guild?"

She nodded.

"Mind explaining why?"

"Well, the short version is that after my mom died when I was little, my dad began to...change."

I shook my head while pouring a cup of tea. "I'm assuming that he used to be a nice man...then after his wife passed away, he seemed to grow more obsessed with his work, and grew overall more angry and antisocial?"

Her eyes widened. "That's...exactly what happened."

I poured a second cup of tea, which I handed to her. She smiled in return. "It's something I see a lot in business men who lose a loved one. It's a very common, yet very unhealthy, method of grieving. They especially push away those that remind them of the one they loss. Do you..."

"Look like my mother? Yeah. He used to tell me all the time."

_Used to? Oh dear..._

"...I take it by the usage of the past tense, your father also passed away?"

She nodded. "I...He recovered. He became just like his old self, and I never...never got to see him. He was so worried for me, he..."

Tears began falling from her face, but she wiped them away quickly. After a moment, I handed her a tissue, and she dabbed at her eyes with it. "Sorry."

"No no, it's fine. I prefer you open up for this, it helps to get these things off your chest."

"Well, as I was saying, he became so worried for me. Then, when we got back, (_The Tenrou Island incident, I'm guessing_) I learned that he had passed away. I...I never got to say goodbye to him, or that I loved him..."

I nod slowly at this. I cannot even imagine losing 7 years of my life. "Tell me, Lucy, if you didn't see him, why did you say that he missed you so much?"

Her smile came back, though it looked pretty sad, as she explained, "Well, it turned out every year, on my birthday, he'd send me a gift and a handwritten card, and in that card, he talked about how he believed I was somewhere out there, and that he would never stop hoping for my return...or loving me." When it appeared her tears were about to return, I offered her a tissue again, but she refused. "I'll be fine. Sorry about all that."

"No no, it's fine. It sounds like you had wonderful parents."

She smiled, genuinely, and said, "Yeah. They were both amazing. I am truly lucky to be their daughter."

I give her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they'd be proud of you and what you are today, a mage of the number one guild in Fiore."

She responds with a smile of her own. Well, that should about sum up her history. Now that the dramatic part's done, time for the fun part, and my ticket to ten million Jewel!

"So, speaking of Fairy Tail, how does it feel to be part of what many call Fairy Tail's "Strongest Team"?"

"Well..." she begins, "Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy are all wonderful people, they're kind, strong, and just all around amazing...but..."

"But...?"

"You see, the thing is, they're also a bit...destructive. And by 'a bit', I mean a HELL OF A LOT!" her voice suddenly flares up, so much so that I lose my grip on my tea cup, and thank my lucky stars that it's empty. Seeing the result of her outburst, Lucy blushes a bit and sheepishly bows. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you like that."

"Ah, no, it's fine. However...I take it working with them can prove a little...frustrating?"

She laughs. "That's putting it lightly."

**Though I have to admit, despite losing my rent money again and again, I have never been as happy as I am when working with Natsu and the others. And I suppose when it comes down to it, I'm just as responsible for the destruction as they are. Or at least partially,** **haha.**

_She's lost in thought. Time to strike! Going off of what he said, the one she likes is..._

"So, Lucy," I begin, and she snaps out of her thoughts, "Tell me, what do you think about Natsu Dragneel?"

"What do I think of him?" She begins to tap her chin with her finger as she thinks. "Well, he's reliable, dumb, an amazing fighter, a glutton, and overall, my best friend."

I snicker at her, and she narrows her eyes in response. "What are you making that face at me for?"

"Oh, nothing, just the 'best friend' part."

Her face turns a light scarlet. "Yeah, we're friends!"

"In my professional opinion, I would have to disagree."

I can see the anger on her face increasing every second. "And what would you know of us?"

Crap. She's got me there. I really don't know much about their relationship. I simply smile at her instead, and she sits back down in a huff.

**Listen to this guy. Thinks I like Natsu l-like that! It's none of his business that I like him! I-I mean, as a friend. We're just...friends, right? I mean, sure we're never apart from each other. But that's normal for partners! He sleeps in my bed too, but that's normal as well! B-but what about those dreams I had of him while he and Happy were gone for a week? T-that's normal, right? That was just me missing him! I couldn't help it if Dream-Me kissed him when she saw him, nor was it my fault that I almost did the same thing when I saw him, stopped only by Happy accidentally tripping me. **

**...**

**Is...is it possible that I _do_ like Natsu? Do I love him?**

I cannot help but smile into my tea cup (Which I refilled during her little epiphany). Another success, and I really didn't have to do much. Man, it's great to be me. I set down my tea cup, before clearing my throat. It snaps her to attention. "Well, Lucy, you're right. I really don't know your situation with Natsu Dragneel, and I apologize for getting ahead of myself. I was simply basing this off of what Natsu himself said about you."

"Eh?! What did Natsu say about me?" Her face has turned quite the bright shade of red.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that out from him, for our time is up." I tell her, and motion for her to stand. Still blushing, I lead her out to the door. "Good luck, Lucy." I call out to her, trying my hardest not to laugh at her still blushing face.

I love my job.

Lucy walks to up Laxus and the Rajinshuu, Bickslow and Evergreen, and does a sort of apologetic bow. After Laxus says something, Lucy walks away. Spotting Natsu, who's still blushing sitting next to a red-Happy, she also blushes. _I swear, they should put on a comedy show._ Well, back to business.

"Next up, Justine, Freed"

I notice said man, a green-haired fellow, is standing next to Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen. I see Laxus mouth the words "Good luck" to Freed, to which the man simply nods, and begins walking towards me.

Oh dear.

* * *

**Uh oh! Is Laxus on to Rues? Will he be found out? Find out next week!**

**...also the answer is no. At least, for now~**


	12. Justine, Freed

**Well uh, it seems I've been misspelling Freed's name. (I spelled it with an 'i') I'll go back and change that in the previous chapters soon. Sorry about that.**

**Anyways, here's the first part of a pairing that's grown on me, FreedXMira!**

* * *

He's waaaaay too serious.

That is my first impression of my next patient, Freed Justine. He is currently sitting in the chair across from my desk, as per the usual, but his legs are pointed straight forward and are together, his hands folded neatly in the center of his lap, and he's staring, no, _glaring_, at me. Lucy, my last patient, told something to him, Laxus, and the others.

They couldn't possibly be onto me. Right? I busied myself by flipping through my notes, as the green-haired man continued to stare, as if he were searching for something. Let's see what's on his mind...

**This man is suspicious. For Laxus' pride, I cannot fail here!**

_Great. No choice. I'm going to have to be extra careful._

"Alright, Freed, are you ready to begin?" I ask, and he nods. "Why don't you begin by telling me a bit about yourself?"

He puts a hand up to his mouth and clears his throat. "My name is Freed Justine. I am a proud mage of Fairy Tail, and the leader of the three-man team that faithfully serves Laxus, the Raijinshuu."

_If I recall correctly, they each have a backstory that involves Laxus, and judging from what Bickslow said, Freed was the first one to join Laxus. Time to find out what happened._

"So, from what the others say, I'm guessing you owe Laxus a lot, huh?" He nods. "Why don't you tell me a bit about your history with him, and how you joined Fairy Tail."

He nodded, then began to recall. "It was about twelve years ago. I was a happy kid back then, of the prestigious Justine Family, a family of experts of Rune Magic. The leading experts, in fact. Ever since I was very young, I was taught everyday in the art of Rune Magic. My mother and father both made sure I spent at least twelve hours a day practicing, and rarely allowed me to do what I wanted to do. I was able to do the spell rather quickly, apparently even faster than my father had, but that only encouraged them to train me more."

I nod my head slowly as I write down a summary of what he says in my notes. _Overbearing parents. Another classic story._

He sighed. "Back then, I used to wonder if they actually even cared for me, let alone loved me."

I stop writing, and look up at him. "You 'used to' wonder?"

He nods, then closes his eyes as he continues his story. "On that day, twelve years back, well, I guess it's nineteen now since the Tenrou Island incident, my father, mother, and I were in a carriage travelling back home. We were on our way back from a conference, where I had made quite the blunder. I had...accidentally sealed myself within an Anti-Magic rune, and couldn't get out without help. I believed my parents were so angry with me. I thought they hated me, and were going to abandon me." He stopped for a moment, taking a deep breathe. "When we were about halfway home, a murder of Halphas, Crow-like beings, attacked us. I remember panicking, thinking that I was going to die, when suddenly the entire murder was trapped in Runes. I got out of the carriage, and saw both my mother and father were the ones who created them."

"They managed to hold all of them?"

"No. The leader of the murder was still free, and swooped down at us. I quickly made the fastest barrier I could, but the thing smiled at me. It knew how to undo Runes, and began to undo the ones around the rest of its murder. My parents, seeing this, surrounded it with a rune, knowing it wouldn't last too long, then turned to me. I foolishly thought they were going to berate me. They instead hugged me."

He did not change his tone at all, but I couldn't help but notice the single tear in his left eye.

"They told me that they loved me, and that not a day went by that they weren't proud of me. I couldn't believe it, I was so wrong about their feelings towards me. Then, my father told me to run, run as fast as I could, without looking back. And so I did. Last thing I saw was a bright light from where they were."

"A bright light?"

"Yeah. I'm not too sure what it was, but almost the entire Murder was destroyed with their sacrifice. I say 'almost', because it turned out the leader of the murder still survived, and was determined to find me. A few hours later, he found me. Needless to say, we were both pissed at each other. Also needless to say, he held the complete advantage. I stood pretty much no chance against him, and he knew it as well as I did. As he went to finish me off, a bright flash blinded me, and, when I opened my eyes again, I saw Laxus standing there between me and the Halphas, blocking it's claw with his arm. He turned to me and asked if I was okay, to which I could only nod. Laxus and I then, non-verbally, decided that we'd fight together. After a long, difficult fight, we were victorious. However, I had been injured during the fight, and passed out. When I woke up quite a while later, I was at his hotel, and he was passed out on the bed next to me. I attempted to sit up, but his partner held me down."

"His partner?" I ask, confused. _Wasn't Freed Laxus' first partner?_

"Yeah. It turned out he was on a mission with Mirajane Strauss, as they were both top wizards in the guild. When I realized she was holding me down, I tried to tell her I was fine, but she, um, persuaded me to stay."

I rose an eyebrow at his odd choice of words. "Come again?"

"To put it simply, she glared at me. (_That is not the direction I thought he was going with this, I'll be honest..._) And as soon as I saw that glare, I knew it'd be foolish to go against her. Yet, I had to know what happened to my parents. I told her I was going to go find them, and, to my surprise, instead of keeping her hand pressed on my chest with her hard stare, she instead helped me sit up. She averted her eyes from me, and after a moment, it hit me what she was about to say. Before I could react in anyway, this rebellious-looking teenager swept me up in a hug. As I began to cry, she rubbed my back, and told me about how when Laxus handed my unconscious form to her when she arrived, he went to where the rest of the Halphas was, and eliminated every last one of them."

As he finishes up his story, I grab the pot of tea and a new tea cup and pour the green-haired mage in front some. He accepts it with a quick "Thank you very much."

"So, Freed, I know you stayed close with Laxus, but what about Mirajane?"

He smiled. "Her as well. They took me back to their guild, where I joined up right away. Starting from then, every single time I was in the guild hall, I always struck up a conversation with her. She, of course, enjoyed talking about how she was destined to be the next strongest mage in the guild, and that she was better than Erza. (_Wait, I noticed it when he said it before. Rebellious teenager attire? Cocky attitude? This was _the_ Mirajane?_) Then, after the incident with Lisanna, she had completely changed. Her personality did a complete 180, and she became unable to use her Take Over. (_Ooooh, that explains it._) That didn't stop me, however, from always talking with her. In fact, it only gave me more reason, to make sure she and Elfman were okay. The years went on, and she slowly became happier, but Laxus grew more distant from everyone, thanks to his... uncomfortable relationship with the master." He turned downward, and stared at the floor, "During his rebellion, following his orders, I ended up hurting many people from the guild that day. My friends. My new family. I even ended up in a fight with her, who had recovered her powers thanks to me...attacking her little brother. Needless to say, once the Demon Mirajane had returned to her full power, I stood absolutely no chance." A small smile graced his features. "She kicked my ass, pardon my language. It was, however, the best defeat I ever had, because when I lied on the ground, ready to accept whatever punishment she was prepared to give, she instead forgave me, and asked that I stop all of it. It was the second time I found myself crying next to her, as she reminded me about all the friends I have in Fairy Tail."

I couldn't help but smile. This guild is truly amazing. Never before have I seen bonds of this level in my entire life, yet everyone in this guild shares them. Freed smiles at me as I finish up writing my report on him.

**This man...he doesn't seem so bad. I feel pretty good after telling someone my story in such detail.**

_Well now, if he's not suspicious, time to earn my money~_

"So Freed, may I ask one last question, before we're done here."

He nods as he takes a sip from his tea cup.

"How would you describe your relationship with Mirajane?"

He thinks for a moment, before replying, "To summarize, she's as important to me as Laxus at the least."

**And at the most, she's the most important person in my life, and I'll stand by her always.**

"Well, I think you're wrong, putting Laxus and her on the same level."

He raises an eyebrow at my comment, as he takes another drink from his cup...

"After all, Freed, you wouldn't date Laxus, would you?"

...and spits it out, thankfully turning to the side and now ruining all my papers.

His face is bright red. "H-Hold on, now, I-I c-care for Mirajane, a lot, and she's i-important to me, b-but to date her? S-She-"

"Calm down, Freed, calm down," I place a hand on his shoulder, and lead the poor guy to the door. "I am simply teasing you. I'm sure you'll find the courage to tell her on your own time."

"B-B-But I-" he begins, but is cut off when Laxus grabs him bye the arm and pulls him away, seemingly beginning to interrogate him. _Well that looks...dangerous._

Ignoring that, I announce my next target-I mean patient. "Next up, Lockser, Juvia!"

I didn't spot her right away, but I easily guessed the voice that spoke up to be her.

"Wish me luck, Gray-Sama!"

"Y-yeah, g-good luck." Poor guy was still blushing. I might as well call this guild Blush Tail.

...humor isn't my strong point. Reading minds is.

* * *

**And that's that. I should reaaally update more often, huh? I'll try to, haha.**

**Next time, Juvia! My favorite character!**


	13. Lockser, Juvia

**Hello, Seru here, with the next chapter of my story. You guys continue to surprise me with all of your nice reviews. At the time of writing this, this story has over a hundred reviews and follows! You guys are the best. **

**Anyways, I suppose it's time for me to get started on the second half of my personal favorite pairing, "Gruvia", that is to say, Gray and Juvia.**

**So, here's Juvia's chapter.**

* * *

"Please, Miss Juvia, have a seat right here," I direct the young lady who walked into the room. With a smile, she walked over to the seat, and sat in quite the proper style, with her legs together and her hands folded in her lap. "Why don't you introduce yourself."

"Okay!" she responds, and I'd almost describe her mood as...bubbly. "Juvia is a mage of Fairy Tail, though a newer member, and is a water mage!"

I nod as I write this down. I cannot help but wonder at how good of a mood she seems to be in. Let's take a quick peep...

**Ahh, today is a wonderful day indeed. To think, I'd get to see Gray-Sama's blushing face!**

...well, I suppose that explains that...

"So, Juvia, can you tell me a bit about your past?"

Her smile seems to fade. "You mean...from before Juvia joined Fairy Tail?"

I nod, and her mood seems to worsen. _Geez, does talking about the past always make these Fairy Tail mages so depressed?_

"W-well, Juvia is a water mage, as you know, and has power over said element. However, Juvia has always seemed to have trouble...containing certain aspects about it."

Having trouble controlling it, she says? I wonder if she had an incident like Bickslow's...

"Do you mean to say that you once couldn't control your powers, and hurt someone?"

She shook her head. "No, Juvia has always had a really easy time with her magic...except that, where ever Juvia went, the rain would follow."

I rose an eyebrow. "It always rained around you? For how long?"

The blue-haired mage fidgeted in her chair. "A-as far as I can remember, from when I was 3...u-until right before I joined Fairy Tail..."

_Surrounded by rain all her life? That certainly explains why she's so pale, she'd probably never had seen the sun_. "I can't imagine it was easy."

She seemed to get even gloomier than she already was. "It wasn't. The constant drip, drip, drop of the rain lost Juvia any friends she had. It lost her orphanage home a few years later, too. Everywhere Juvia went, nobody wanted her. After all, who would want a gloomy rain woman that brought everyone down?"

_Damn. Magic really is a dual-sided sword._

"Juvia decided that if I couldn't stop my magic, that she'd might as well put it to good use, and became a mage-for-hire. Though Juvia's rain is gloomy, it causes her to be very powerful, and Juvia easily made a living. However...Juvia was still so very lonely. The job employers all insisted Juvia leave as soon as they gave her the money, not ever offering her any hospitality. That is, until one mage who had hired me had me followed. His name was Jose, and he was the master of a guild named Phantom Lord."

_Phantom Lord? That guild that attack Fairy Tail years ago and disbanded after it's complete and utter defeat?_

"Jose said he would love to have a woman like Juvia in his guild. That she would be the perfect final piece of his Element Four. Juvia was so happy; she was finally part of something! Well, most everyone avoided Juvia still, but they at least sometimes said hello, and only complained about Juvia's rain three times a day when she was around! It's also where she met Gajeel, who always scared the others away, but Juvia became his friend, because he seemed just as lonely, and never once said anything about the rain."

I nod, still writing all of this down. I look up at her, and notice she's brimming with anticipation, like she's really looking forward to something.

**Juvia's almost to the best part!** Her thoughts confirm this. Odd...

"One day, Jose gave me a mission to capture Lucy, and Juvia did so efficiently and effortlessly. Before Juvia knew it, we were at war with Fairy Tail, and within no time, two of the Element Four had fallen. Juvia decided to station herself near the top of a giant, and before Juvia knew it, an enemy appeared." The smile returned from earlier, in full force. "That's when I met Gray-Sama!"

**My shining prince! My soul mate! The ice king of my heart!**

_I...really don't think I need to do much in terms of getting her to admit how she feels..._

She sat there, with hearts in her eyes, just smiling at the memory. I snap my fingers a couple of times to get her focus to come back to me. "Hey now, let's not stop there. Please, continue."

She clears her throat, and puts on her best serious expression, though it's obvious she's holding back. "Right then. Needless to say, it was love at first sight for me. Juvia tried my best to stay serious during that fight, but it was hard. Well, until he announced his feelings for Lucy..." A dark aura seemed to surround her. Odd... "Then, I tried to focus my anger at Lucy into our fight, and Juvia almost won...but he is too strong. He froze me twice, and utterly defeated me. After he dealt the final blow, I thought I was going to fall to my death, but he saved me. He dived down and grabbed my hand. Juvia was feeling so many feelings, it left me confused. Then, I realized during our small talk, it had stopped raining. I...I saw the sun for the first time. It was...beautiful.

**And so was Gray-Sama's face!**

I chuckle a bit. "So, that's when you fell in love with him?"

Her face turned a bright red, but she kept on smiling. "Yes. It was then that Juvia's heart was seized by his icy grip! Juvia began following him for a while, to learn more about him, and even got the courage to talk to him when he was on vacation. We ended up on a quest to rescue Erza and stop Jellal, and it was during those battles that Juvia's love rival became her close friend."

"Lucy?"

The water mage nodded. "Yes, and it was then that Juvia made a decision: she would no longer be Juvia, the gloomy rainwoman. No, as soon as we finished that quest, she would be Juvia, the happy rainwoman of Fairy Tail. Master accepted me right away, and even accepted Gajeel-kun! Ever since Juvia joined, she made more friends, and spent more time with Gray-Sama. Mostly, Juvia has been extremely happy!"

I smile as I finish writing up her report, but I stop what I'm doing when her last sentence goes through my head again. "Mostly?" I ask. To my surprise, she sort of fidgets in her seat, and averts her gaze.

"I-it's a minor problem, not worthy of your time."

I stare at her, doing my old 'Read your expression to tell what you're thinking' routine. But we all know what I'm really doing~

**Do not bother the man about Juvia's unrequited love! He has many more people to worry about!**

_Ohhh, _that _was what was bothering her. _

I cannot help but notice that she's beginning to look saddened. I really want to tell her that Gray has feelings for her as well, but I cannot just straight out say it.

Wait a minute Rues, this is you we're talking about here! Let's just do the usual 'roundabout talk that gets them to realize their feelings', but this time with Gray's instead of her own! _Kami only knows her feelings are clear as day, haha._

"So Juvia, tell me," I begin, and she looks up at me confused, clearly having thought the interview was over, "How do you think Gray feels about you?"

"Gray-sama?" the question catches her off guard, "Umm...I think he sees Juvia how he sees everyone else in the guild."

I do my best to keep my expression neutral. "And why do you think that?"

"Umm...that is...he hasn't t-told Juvia t-that he feels any different..."

"I see. Did you ever ask him?"

Her eyes widen. "D-Did I ever-No! Juvia does not have the courage to!"

I nod. "Understandable. Now, tell me, Juvia, have you and Gray ever gone on any missions together?"

She nods, regaining her composure. "Yes, we've gone on a lot of missions."

"Does he ask you, or do you ask him, mostly?"

She thinks for a moment. "Juvia sometimes asks him, but it's normally him asking Juvia."

"And I hear that you two have done not one, but _two_ Unison Raids, something that can only be done by those with a really deep bond, and the results were nothing short of amazing?"

Her eyes widen, and her mouth forms a small "o". It seems understanding is dawning upon her.

"And out of all the Fairy Tail girls, or any girl at that, who would you say Gray spends most of his free time with?"

"...J-Juvia..." She realizes. Then, it appears, realization compeltely hits her, and she stands up at a blinding speed, and begins talking at a similar pace, "Gray-Sama spends his free time with Juvia, and asks me to come on missions, and performed Unison Raids with Juvia, and took me to get Caramade Franks, and is always so nice to me! T-Then, does that mean that Gray-Sama-"

"I'm not sure if he does or doesn't, Juvia." I cut her off, "but I think you stand a hell of a lot more of a chance than you fear."

Her smile is borderline blinding. I cannot help but feel happy at having helped this young lady. She bows her thanks to me, as I lead her out the door. She walks out, and, upon noticing Gray, she and he both blush at the same time. _Another one bites the dust~__  
_

"Next up, Marvell, Wendy!"

* * *

**Well, that chapter was fun to write! Look forward to the next one, another pairing-finisher! **


	14. Marvell, Wendy

**Hello ladies and gentlemen~ **

**Remember this story? Well, my computer died. Yup. Straight out died. It took me months, until just recently, to get a new one.**

**And now this story needs to be continued. After I'm done writing this one, I'm going to go back and try to fix some of the mistakes in the last ones (Writing them on a bus means that my concentration wasn't all there. Tons of grammar mistakes)**

**Anyways, I apologize for the VERY long wait, but without further ado, here's the next chapter in this story, Rues' interview of Wendy!**

* * *

"Please forgive the intrusion!"

The young, blue-haired girls bowed in the entryway of the room as soon as she walked in. After telling her that it was silly of her to say that, as this is merely a room in _her_ guild, I asked her to take her seat.

"So, miss Marvell, please introduce yourself."

"Oh, okay. Umm, my name is Wendy Marvell, I'm 12 years old, and I'm a mage of Fairy Tail."

I smile. She doesn't seem too odd, which is a nice change of pace. With weirdos like Bickslow, Juvia, and a friggin' flying cat, it was nice to have normal ones like her.

"So, Wendy, you're the Sky Dragonslayer, right?"

Her eyes widen at my question for a brief instant, but then she nods. "Yes! That's me! I learned it from Grandeeney herself!"

I raise an eyebrow at the strange name. "Grandeeney?"

She wiggles a little in her seat from nervousness. "Y-yes. She's my mother, the Sky Dragon. I-I know it sounds weird, but-"

I give her my most jovial smile as I cut her off. "No, it's not that weird, trust me. I already talked to Natsu, after all."

She lets out a nervous laugh. "Oh, I see then. Umm, what else do you want to ask me, then?"

I quickly scan over my notes from my conversation with Natsu earlier. "Well, it says here that your dragon, err, parent, disappeared a while ago, while you were still young, correct?"

Her nervous smile faded into a small frown, and small tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. "Y-yes. She just...vanished suddenly. Apparently the same happened with Gajeel and Natsu's parents as well. We...still don't know what happened, since they all left on the same day, but we hope to one day figure it out."

I jot down a few notes about this. "What'd you do after that?"

"W-well, I met a friend from the guild, well, I mean, from Fairy Tail, and he and I traveled together for a while, but then, he too left..." At this point she looked very close to crying. "T-then he left me with this guild, Caiter Shelter, b-b-but, when I met Fairy Tail and saved my guild from Nirvana, I found out that, the whole time...they were just an illusion! Everyone but Carla, they...they were all just creations of the guild master, who was just a g-ghost..."

Now she was crying quite hard, and I'm just dumbfounded. _She's lost her family not once, not twice, but THREE TIMES?! JEEZ! How much did this poor girl go through at such a young age?! _

I hand her a couple of tissues, and she thanks me in between sobs. After a few minutes, she calms down. I offer her a cup of tea to help her relax. She gratefully accepts, as she continues her story.

"After that, I joined Fairy Tail, and have traveled with everyone on many adventures! If I may say it, I don't think I've ever been this happy." Her smile is back now, and it is a pleasant sight compared to her sobbing one.

"Do you miss your old family, Wendy?"

She nods. "Yeah, I think about them a lot, but everyone in Fairy Tail's like my new family. They share their pain with me, and I share mine with them. We've all struggled in the past, but my favorite part about the guild is how we all help each other through it together!"

For what feels like the twentieth time today, I smile. This guild...the bonds in this guild seem strong. Unbreakable. It's no wonder how they won the Grand Magic Games and played such a big role in stopping the Dragon attack. Just then, I realize that my interview is almost over with the young Dragonslayer, and I had yet to even use my magic. To make sure I didn't miss anything, I scan my notes on this interview so far.

In bold font at the top, the word "Romeo" is written. _Yes, I'll have to get on that in a moment._ I continue down the list. _Mother Dragon, Seperated, Traveled with Fairy Tail Member (?), Joined Cait Shelter...  
_

_"_Wendy, if I may ask, who from Fairy Tail did you meet when you were young?"

"Oh? That was Mystogan."

_Mystogan? That mysterious member that we have next to no information on?_ I quickly peer outside, and see him leaning against a pillar near the wall of the guild. On the other side of the pillar is Erza. _Well that's an odd site..._

"So, you mean that man out there, eh?"

"Well no, that's not-" Suddenly, her eyes widen as she looks me in the face, and she suddenly starts panicking. "N-no, that's-Well, it IS Mystogan, but um, he's, um, you see, um..."

...well, looks like I'll be using it after all; with a mental click, my magic turns on.

**This man is from the council! I almost let him know that Mystogan is Jellal! I have to be more careful, but how can I change the subject...**

_What._

_The.  
_

_HELL?!_

_The wanted fugitive is disguised as a Fairy Tail member?! Scandal of the century, thy name is Fairy Tail!_

It is then that I notice she's staring at me nervously. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. _Focus, Rues, you can figure that out later. After all, he _is_ on the list. Then I can report it to the council, and probably get the biggest promotion of my life. For now..._

"Anyways, do you mind if I ask you for your opinion on a couple of your guildmates?"

The question and change of subject seems to catch her off guard. "H-huh? S-s-sure."

I feel a bit lame for using the same style twice, but for my reward, anything is worth it~

"Natsu Dragneel?"

"Natsu is very strong, and just as kind. I-I-I know it sounds weird, but I like to think he's my brother."

"Not weird at all, Wendy. Perfectly normal. Lucy Heartfillia?"

"She's the nicest person I ever met, and she's so beautiful."

I laugh. "Is she like a sister to you?"

She blushes a bit. "Yeah."

And so it continues on like this, and I quickly see that she really does see her guildmates as siblings, especially Natsu and Gajeel, her fellow Dragonslayers.

"Alrighty, last one, Romeo Conbolt?"

"R-R-Romeo?! Why Romero?" Again, the question catches her off guard, and her blush is very luminescent.

I snicker. "Actually, the quote is 'Wherefore art thou Romeo', just so you know. Anyways, what do you think of him."

"W-well, that's..."

"Is he like a brother?"

"Yes. I mean, n-no! He is, but he's..."

"More?"

"Yes! N-No, I mean no, I mean...umm"

"Yeeessss?"

"He's...very...him."

I grin at her. "Care to clarify?"

She attempts to explain while using her hands for emphasis. "He's...well, he used to be like...and now he's...so while then I...now I..."

"...I see."

I don't see. Time for Magic~

**W-Well, I used to play with him a lot back then, a-and then the whole Tenrou Island thing happened, a-and now, he's just as old as me, and he looks h-h-h-handsome, b-but he's been avoiding me, but earlier, he looked at me a-and smiled a-and I, I-  
**

Well, that was still hard to understand, but I think I get the jist of it. Another pairing confirmed. Hello reward~

"Well, thank you for that, Wendy, your session is over."

I can't help but chuckle at the _very_audible sigh of relief she lets out. I walk her out the door, as I call in my next patient/victim.

"Next up, Marvell, Carla!"

As the white-fur cat flies her way over to me (_Please don't be as insane as Happy_), I cannot help but ponder my earlier discovery.

_Jellal Fernandes himself is here?! In Fairy Tail? Now things are getting interesting~  
_

* * *

**So, I hope that was at least _slightly _worth the wait. Thanks for reading, you guys are the greatest!**

**Next time: Rues vs Carla, Mind Reading vs Future Telling**


	15. Marvell, Carla

**Hello again, friends! Thank you for all the kind reviews, most of which thanked me for continuing this! Don't worry, I'm not gonna let this story die until it's finished. How many chapters will there be, you ask? I'm estimating 32. Yeah, that's right. After he interviews all 20 mages, there's going to an interlude chapter, then 10 more! So, look forward to that!**

**For now, enjoy Rues' interview with Carla! (I know there's like 3000 spellings of her name (like Charle) but this one is the one I see most often, and simplest, haha)**

* * *

_Great. Another talking, flying cat._

I inwardly groan as the white-furred cat enters the room. After pondering for a moment if clothes are normal for these Exceed, like she's wearing, and if Happy is just a nudist, I decide to begin with introductions.

"Carla Marvell, correct?" I ask simply, as she jumps onto the chair across the desk from my own. I start pouring both of us a cup of tea.

"That's right. And before we start, you have some explaining to do."

I pause, and look up. "Excuse me?"

"Wendy. Why did she come out of here so flushed?"

_Another suspicious one, huh? No worries, I'll just play it off like with Mr. Justine._

"Well, you see, sometimes, during these sessions, people talk about rather embarrassing things, and Wendy was no exception."

She began to glare at me. It seems her suspicion is even stronger now. Time to cheat a little.

**That's a likely excuse, but from what Laxus says, it happens with everyone. He clearly has ulterior motives. And that's not even mentioning what I saw. This man talking with someone in an alley, him fleeing from the guild in a hurry, half the guild screaming in shock. What does it all mean...**

_I...what? How does she know about me meeting Jarm? And...fleeing from the guild? Was that the future? Can Carla...see the future?_

I start sipping on me tea, pondering this. I need some way to get out of this. Her suspicion is too strong, and these future visions...things just got complicated.

_I need to start the session. Distract her._

"So, let's begin, shall we. Tell me about yourself."

She continues her glare for a moment, but then sighs. "Alright. My name is Carla, I was discovered by Wendy when I hatched."

"Hatched? Exceeds come from eggs?"

She sighs again. "Don't tell me Happy didn't tell you." I shake my head, and she mutters "That idiot" under her breath. "Yeah, we come from eggs. We were sent from the other world of Edolas to here."

"Edoloas? I heard a little about if from the others. So you and Happy are from there, huh?"

She nods. "Indeed. Surely he told you about our journey there?" Another shaking of the head from me, and another deeming Happy of being an idiot. "Well, very long story short, when we ended up there, we met all the other Exceeds, and learned about why we were sent to Earthland. Well, we learned the fake version, and the real version, the latter of which was much easier to accept. In fact, it was during that trip that..."

She trailed off, and went silent. "That...?" I prodded her.

She blushed. "That I l-learned, that I, uh..."

I casually ask her "Like Happy?"

Her blush increases. "N-no! I wasn't going to say that! I was going to say that the Queen of the Exceeds is my mother and I can see visions of the future!"

"...you...what?"

Her eyes widen and she almost seemed to pale (if that was possible with her white fur). "Oh, um...nevermind."

_So she really _can _can see the future..._

"Well, Carla, can I ask you for your honest opinion on several of your guildmates?"

She sighs in relief at the subject change (_Not that I didn't get what I needed from that conversation, heh heh_). "Feel free."

"Alright, Wendy."

She smiles. "Wendy is...reckless, naive, and sometimes helpless...but she's one of the bravest, nicest, and sweetest girls I know. I've been around her my entire life, and though things are sometimes crazy, she's the one constant, and I'll always look out for her."

She notices the shocked expression on my face. "W-what?"

I realize the face I'm making, and cough to regain my composure. "Sorry. It's just that I haven't heard you say something so nice before in this entire interview."

"W-well don't get used to it!" she says as a blush takes over her cheeks. "Who's next?"

"Let's see here...Pantherlilly?"

"He's a respectable guildmate, strong and wise, and certainly more sensible than the _other _Exceed in our guild."

I chuckle. She's got a point there. "Lucy?"

"She's a bit rowdy, and gets just as out of control as the rest of the guild, but...she's like a big sister to Wendy, and she's a nice girl overall."

"Erza?"

"She's...eccentric. And so controlling it sometimes seems like bullying, but she's strong and brave, an excellent example for Wendy."

I snicker. It's time for my favorite part.

"Happy?"

"An idiot."

...

"Umm, you've established that. Is that all he is to you?"

She sighs. "Yes, he's an idiot. And while he irritates me often, I...do not mean idiot as an derogatory term. He lives up to his name. He always tries to make everyone in the guild happy, even during hard times. And...I'd be wrong if I said he hasn't helped me once or twice..."

**Like that time in Edolas...how he stood up for me in front of all the other Exceed, and refused to leave my side no matter what happened. I have to admit...I've heard of Wendy talk about a "Knight in Shining Armor" before, and that idiot seems to fit it perfectly...but that's just because he's just acting like Happy. I-it's not like I _like_ him or anything, that idiot!**

_She's tsundere in her own mind, even!_ I snicker, and she raises an eyebrow. "So..."

"Yes...?"

I put my hands up to my mouth. "You liiiiiiike him, don't you?"

"DID HE TEACH YOU THAT?!" she screams, having suddenly stood up on her chair.

The grin does not leave my face. "That doesn't sound like a 'no' to me."

Her wings appear, and she flies casually to the door. "I'm leaving." I can't help but notice the luminescent blush on her face.

"Alright, alright. We're just about done here."

The door closes, and I decide to take this opportunity to take a short break.

_So...I'm well over halfway done. I had thought, at first, that this would be simple...but already, I've met with some...interesting problems. This future-seeing Exceed saw me running away, as well as something that caused half of the entire guild to scream out in shock. And on top of everything else...Jellal is here under the guise of Mystogan, who I will be interviewing right after the next one. Well...I'll have to play this cautiously._

I walk over to the door, and call out the next patient. "McGarden, Levy!" The blue-haired mage began walking nervously over to me. I turn around and walk back into the room, smiling.

_Things are truly getting interesting, Fairy Tail. But at least this next one is a bit of a breather._

* * *

**THE PLOT THICKENS  
**

**As he said, the next one isn't going to be focused on Rues' "evil" plans, but instead a routine checkup on good ol' Levy. Well, thanks for reading, fans! See ya next time!**


End file.
